Legolas at school...
by CrumbleViolet
Summary: Legolas goes to a school to do a speech, this is the stuff that happens there


Fantasy/Freak Encounter of the 1st kind  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the world… oh how I wish I did… (  
  
  
  
Stephanie was passing the Wendy's shop on her way to school when she noticed something a bit out  
  
of place. She was casually walking through Westfield, almost at school when she looked to her left at  
  
the Wendy's shop. She had to do a double take. She saw Orlando Bloom, her favourite actor, not to  
  
mention her favourite hunk buying something at the counter. Because of her lack of attention to  
  
where she was going she walked straight into a bench.  
  
"Sugar!" she swore. Stephanie carefully looked around to make sure no one saw her while madly  
  
rubbing her side. Again, unlucky for her a girl from her school called Lisa happened to be walking  
  
past with her friends. They saw the whole thing.  
  
"Watch where you're going. You might get hit by a parked car one day" they teased. Stephanie just  
  
walked faster; ignoring them deciding that it was just an Orlando look- alike.  
  
At school, her third class was Math's with Mrs. Bennett. Stephanie had 'forgot' to do the pages of  
  
homework she got the day before (actually she was one the net, but that was not the point) so she  
  
really wanted an excuse to leave the class. At 9:15 that excuse came. Miss Lite, the principal came  
  
into the classroom.  
  
"I need two people to show a guest around the school" she told the class. Before she finished the  
  
sentence Stephanie's hand was up, waving in the air. Miss Lite insisted on two people so another girl  
  
was chosen from the role. It just happened to be Lisa. As they walked down the corridors towards the  
  
office Miss Lite explained what they had to do.  
  
"There is someone in my office I would like you to show around. He has to be in the Hall at half  
  
Lunch. Make sure he is!" Miss Lite glared at Stephanie; she didn't trust her, since the last time they  
  
parted it ended with Stephanie doing a week of detention. Lisa, who was still on Miss Lite's good side  
  
asked  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Orlando Bloom. He is giving your grade a motivational speech after lunch"  
  
"Orlando Bloom!" Lisa stopped dead in the corridor. "This is gotta be a joke" She caught up with  
  
them. Stephanie was just as shocked as Lisa was but decided not to show it. She would believe it  
  
when she saw it, or when she saw him.  
  
Down in the office it was confirmed, Orlando Bloom was actually standing in front of them but they  
  
had no time to swoon over him, as Miss Lite was ushering them out of the room.  
  
"Here is my English classroom," explained Lisa "I have Mrs. Jay, she's really nice but she looks weird  
  
because she wear's the most hideous glasses and she talks funny too." Lisa completely ignored  
  
Stephanie.  
  
"Wow" mumbled Orlando  
  
"And this is the science corridor, my classes are always in this room" she said, motioning at the door  
  
on her left. We have Mrs. Gilmore, she's really nice, gives out a awful lot of homework though..."  
  
"Lisa!" Stephanie interrupted  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shush! You're embarrassing yourself"  
  
Orlando laughed, Lisa looked hurt, and Stephanie thought it was a job well done. Just at that moment  
  
the bell for lunch rang.  
  
"I've gotta go" said Lisa "I've got dance practice"  
  
"Bye" said Stephanie  
  
"It was wonderful to meet you Orlando!"  
  
"Yeah" he mumbled as she flung herself down the corridor  
  
"Okay, my turn. Where do you wanna go now?" Stephanie asked  
  
"Do you have any interesting rooms?"  
  
"Um...at this school? I suppose the drama room is the most interesting"  
  
"Okay, lets go there"  
  
10 minutes later they were sitting on beanbags in the drama room talking.  
  
"Yeah...this is the most interesting room" agreed Orlando  
  
"Um...can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"Well...what is it like making movies? Like...is it hard? Fun? And what about watching yourself on the  
  
big screen? What's that like?  
  
"Believe it or not I get this question quite a bit"  
  
"I can believe that"  
  
"Well...it's work. It's hard but fun and I love watching movies I've made, it makes me feel like I've  
  
made a difference"  
  
"Cool! I wanna be an actress!" she said flinging her arms in the air  
  
"It takes a lot of hard work you know"  
  
"Yeah I know" Stephanie glanced at her watch  
  
"Sugar!"  
  
"What?" Orlando asked  
  
"I think you've gotta be in the hall 10 minutes ago"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lets go"  
  
They jumped up from their beanbags and ran out the door. They reached the hall only panting  
  
slightly, just to realize Stephanie's watch had stopped two days ago and they still had 13 minutes to  
  
wait for the bell.  
  
"Great!" Stephanie yelled "Stupid watch"  
  
"Doesn't matter, let's sit down"  
  
They walked down the aisle and sat in the front row of chairs.  
  
Stephanie and Orlando kept talking about some of the other movies he was making.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Um...okay I'll see you...at the speech"  
  
"Yup! Oh wait!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Stephanie laughed, "It's Stephanie"  
  
"Okay, bye Stephanie!"  
  
"Bye" she said as she turned and left the hall, passing Miss Lite at the door.  
  
  
  
Stephanie made her way back to the bottom of the stairwell, where her friends sat.  
  
"Hey guys" she said when she saw them  
  
"Where were you?" Carmila asked  
  
"Oh…I had to help Miss Lite"  
  
She sat down outside their circle and figuring they had nothing interesting to talk about, tuned out  
  
and thought about the amazing experience she had just had.  
  
"Steph!" yelled Helen  
  
"Huh! What?" she replied, angry to be woken out of her daydream.  
  
"The bell just rang, we've gotta go to the hall"  
  
"Oh, sorry" she apologized for her grouchiness and followed Helen to the hall. Stephanie was  
  
anxious to talk to Orlando again; he was almost the nicest person she'd ever met.  
  
"Stephanie" called Miss Lite as she entered the hall. "Since you know Orlando already, when he's  
  
finished could you go up on stage and give him this" she said handing Stephanie a wrapped up  
  
parcel "and thank him for talking to us"  
  
"Oh, sure Miss Lite"  
  
When Stephanie was seated Orlando came on stage and talked about living your dreams and being  
  
successful at what you do best. Most of the grade was not really paying attention, just completely  
  
amazed that Orlando Bloom was a their school. When it came to question time 50 hands waved in the  
  
air. Stephanie's hand was not one of them.  
  
"What movie are you doing next?" asked Sylvia  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Fran  
  
"Would you ever date a fan?" asked Robyn  
  
"Can I go out with you" was a silly request from Penelope, which made the whole room snort with  
  
laughter. Once that was over and done with Stephanie walked up on stage and gave her little speech  
  
"On behalf of year 10 at Slate Girls High I would like to thank you, Orlando Bloom for coming and  
  
speaking to us today! I'm sure we learnt a lot and this is a token of our appreciation" Stephanie  
  
finished and presented him with the parcel.  
  
"What is it?" he whispered  
  
"I think it's a spoon with our school on it. Everyone gets one"  
  
"Goodie" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
The amount of jaws that dropped at that moment was a world record, and it included Stephanie's  
  
herself. She was blushing madly and about to burst out in laughter. When she had walked back down  
  
the stairs and sat down in her seat her friends started asking questions  
  
"Were his lips soft?"  
  
"How come he kissed you?"  
  
"Do you think he likes you?"  
  
And then came some threats  
  
"I'm not talking to you anymore!"  
  
"He was mine!"  
  
She copped a few small slaps there and then but she didn't really care. He kissed her! She couldn't  
  
believe it. After the teachers tried several times to calm the room down, they gave up and said they  
  
could go home. Kids poured out of all the doors, some asked Stephanie questions about the kiss,  
  
others pushed her out of their way, even if they had to go the completely wrong direction to do so.  
  
Stephanie ignored them all and instead went to her locker to get her books. On her way back she  
  
passed the hall and heard a voice  
  
"Stephanie!"  
  
She halted and whirled around on the spot. It was Orlando; he'd been waiting for her.  
  
"Is there a way I can get out of this school without using the front entrance?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I heard someone say everyone was waiting for me at the front gate"  
  
Stephanie laughed, "Come on" she said, "we can go out to Phillip street. How are you getting  
  
home?"  
  
"I'm meant to catch a train to Crisfield"  
  
"Okay then, we've gotta go to Patty station, I'm going to Lairy Station. We can cut through the  
  
shops"  
  
"I trust you"  
  
30 minutes later they were standing on platform 3.  
  
"We're catching the same train but I'm getting off first"  
  
"Okay then, by the way thanks for helping me avoid people"  
  
"That's okay, I'm just sorry we had to wait so long, but no one's here now"  
  
"There's a train coming"  
  
b  
  
Just before Lairy station Stephanie remembered something.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" she asked  
  
"Sure" Orlando suppressed his laughter  
  
Stephanie dug through her bag and found a pen and her diary  
  
Dear Stephanie,  
  
Thanks for showing me around your school!  
  
I had a great time!  
  
See-ya later,  
  
Orlando Bloom  
  
Orli_blm@hotmail.com  
  
The train stopped and she rushed to get out before the doors closed. With a final wave their journeys  
  
parted for the first of many times.  
  
"Wow!" Stephanie breathed "What a day!" 


End file.
